voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfor (Legendary Defender)
King Alfor is the deceased father of Princess Allura and former King of the planet Altea. An AI containing a copy of his consciousness and memories was stored in the Castle of Lions computer, serving as counsel and a source of comfort for Allura until the corruption of the Galra crystal forced her to destroy it. Physical Appearance Alfor is a tall, bearded man who bears resemblance to his daughter, sharing her brown skin, white hair, and light blue eyes with markings underneath. As an AI, he wears white and gold armor with a blue cloak. Before Altean Genocide In his early years, before he became the king of Altea, Alfor and Zarkon were best friends. One day a comet crashed into Zarkon's home planet, and on discovering the the unusual properties of the remnants, he along with Coran, Zarkon, and scientists from both Altea and Galra created the Black Lion. Judging from Coran's words when attempting to pilot the Red Lion - "Finally, Alfor, I will walk in your footsteps!" - and the Black Lion claiming to have fought alongside him with Zarkon, it can be inferred that King Alfor was also one of the original paladins, though this has yet to be confirmed. Coran's statement might suggest that he was the red paladin, but it could also just be a reference to just being a Voltron paladin. However, his armor, as seen in many of his memories, resembles an embellished yellow paladin's armor, and from what we know of his personality, this is a good fit for him. Altean Genocide (10,000 AZ) King Alfor was the king of Altea when Zarkon attacked it with the force of the Galra Empire. Before the planet could be destroyed, King Alfor sent each of the 5 Lions away from the planet, and locked the Black Lion in the Castle of Lions, only able to be opened when all other lions were present. King Alfor also kept Allura and Coran alive in cryo - pods meant to ensure the longevity of the Alteans. Finally, before his death, he stored his memories within the Castle of Lions, so that Allura could interact with them when she woke up. Before the destruction of the planet, and the genocide of the Alteans, he sent away the Castle of Lions to an unknown planet. King Alfor (Memories) Allura was introduced to King Alfor's memories shortly after she woke up from her slumber. Coran informed her that King Alfor could remain with her, through his memories of Altea, in order to guide her and act as a source of comfort for Allura. However, when Sendak used his Galra crystal in connection with the Castle of Lions, he unintentionally corrupted the AI of the Castle. This caused complications with King Alfor's memories, forcing Allura to destroy them and any connection that she had with her father to stop Alfor's corrupted use of the ship. Gallery 100. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png 101. King Alfor and Allura in flashback.png 102. Allura's last glimpse of her father.png 167. King Alfor's AI.png 91a. We would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony 2.png|Alfor reinfusing a Balmera with Quintessence. 4. Alfor's AI 1.png 8. I wish it didn't have to be this way.png 123. Alfor AI in the night.png 185. Allura and Alfor AI in flower field.png 187a. Don't trust that face 2.png 247. Stay away from my daughter.png 249. It's taking over.png 256. Father, I can see Altea.png 283. All my knowledge.png 286. Alfor's memories - hug in flower field.png 290. Alfor's memories Allura puts flower in hair 2.png 291. Alfor's memories - riding on Father's shoulders.png 293. Alfor's memories - teenage rebellion.png 296. Alfor's memories - boo boo tantrum.png 298. Alfor's memories - Alfor with baby Allura.png 300. Sacrifice.png 302. Goodbye Allura.png S2E07.13. Coran at swap moon with Alfor laughing in bg.png|Look carefully in the background. S2E07.79a. Black Lion on planet with Zarkon and Alfor full sat color.png S2E07.130. That's a strange looking comet.png S2E07.131. King Alfor built you from that comet.png S2E07.132. Black Lion looking over gathering of Altean and Galra.png Zarkon and Alfor.png S2E07.133. Young Zarkon and Alfor.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Males